The Renaissance
by believer76
Summary: It's the twenty second century and Hannah Snow is long since dead, but Thierry is still searching for the reincarnation of his beloved and he finally finds her in a small town know as Castle Rock


By Claudia L. Thornton

Prologue

The year was 2074 and Hannah Snow Descouedres was dying. Thierry sat at her bedside holding her hand. Her hand was wrinkled and leathery with age. Her hair was silver white, but her eyes still held that intelligent air. Thierry on the other hand looked as young as when he had first married her 77 years ago. Those seventy-seven years had been the happiest of his life. Hannah was 97 and they had just celebrated her birthday a couple of months ago. "Don't die on me," whispered Thierry, sadly. "I love you more then anything in this universe.

Hannah looked at him lovingly, a slight smile on her lips, "I love you Thierry. I suppose I always have and I always will," Hannah whispered, hoarsely. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?" Thierry asked.

"Just survive until I am born again, even if it takes two hundred years," said Hannah.

Thierry nodded saying nothing as Hannah slowly kissed his lips, then breathed her last breath and died. Tears started rolling down Thierry's cheeks and he couldn't stop them. He kissed her forehead gently then slowly covered her with a sheet.

75 years later

Thierry Descouedres sat in his limo trying to get some work done, but all her could think about was Hannah. He had sensed 17 years ago that his link with Hannah had been renewed. He had been searching for her for nearly a year and had not found her yet.

Thierry sighed and closed his eyes slowly, bringing Hannah's beautiful face into view—her blondish-brown hair, her gray eyes; her slim figure and her birthmark that lay like the petal of a rose across her cheek. Thierry sighed again opened his eyes and tried to get back to work.

Leigh Thornson sat in class sighing. She lived in one of the most boring towns in the universe namely a small town known as Castle Rock Maine. Not to mention all the boys were so immature. She needed a man in her life, but every boy she ever dated just wasn't right for her. They all meant well, but they were all so boring. She sighed again, pushing her long blondish-red hair out of her face, to reveal a birthmark across her left cheek. It looked like a petal of a rose had rested on her cheek for a moment and left an imprint on her flesh. Her blue eyes tried to concentrate on the board ahead. Finally the bell rang for the last class of the day and Leigh practically leapt out of her chair. Her best friend Cat had a hard time keeping up. "What's wrong?" asked Cat. "You seem so restless lately."

"I don't know, I just feel like my life is so empty," said Leigh, sighing. "It's like a part of me is missing," said Leigh and she had no idea how true that statement was.

Cat did not reply she just sat beside her friend as Leigh drove home through the skies.

That night Leigh went to bed and fell asleep only to have the dreams start again. They had been going on for almost a year, ever since she had turned 16. She dreamed of a man, his white-blond hair falling over his forehead, his dark eyes for of love and affection. She felt as if she knew him, though she couldn't say from where. All she knew was that here was the man she had been looking for all her life, if he really existed. The man seemed to be calling her name, "Hannah," he called. Leigh frowned in her sleep, confused. Hannah wasn't her name, but maybe it had been in another life. Suddenly her dream changed and she was getting married to the man, only it wasn't her and yet it was. Her skin was lighter, less tanned, her hair was darker and she had gray eyes instead of blue, but the birthmark was there, the same one that was on her cheek right now. "I love you Hannah," the man was saying in her dream, "And remember I will always love you. We will meet again in another life I promise you."

Her dream self kissed the stranger then and Leigh felt love as she had never felt before in her life. Suddenly something seemed to grab her dream self and Leigh screamed in her sleep. She sat up and it took her a few minutes to realize she was in her own bed. Leigh wiped her brow slowly and lay back down. It was a long time before she fell asleep again.

Thierry paced through the halls of his home, a worried frown on his brow. He could sense even at this distance, that Hannah or whatever her name was, was upset. He sent a wave of love and affection in her direction and she seemed to calm down. If only he knew where she was, he would go there immediately. As Thierry continued to pace through the halls, he thought of Hannah, her long, blondish-brown hair, her intelligent gray eyes, her slim figure. Thierry sighed again he just had to find her.

Leigh walked the halls of her school, heading for her next class when someone approached her from behind. "Leigh," said the voice, as he walked beside her.

"What can I do for you Ridge?" inquired Leigh, afraid she already knew the answer. He had been hounding her for months about going out with him, but she had always turned him down. She thought he was he was a jerk, even if he was the most popular guy in school. And as most of the girls he sighed over him said extremely handsome.

"I would like you to go with me to the school dance," said Ridge.

"Sorry Ridge, I already have other plans that night," said Leigh, politely, but firmly. Ridge had dark hair and eyes that seemed to change color constantly. He was built like football player and was on every sports team in school.

"Nobody has ever turned me down once, much less all the times you've turned me down," said Ridge, angrily.

"To bad, now if you'll excuse me I need to get to class," said Leigh, walking away without another word, praying that he would not follow.

That afternoon Leigh entered her room and sat down on her bed, reading over the note she had found in her notebook again. She kept finding these notes, she had supposedly written in a lot of odd places. Oh they were in her handwriting all right she just didn't remember writing them. On read, "You have got to find your soulmate." _Soulmate?_ Leigh asked herself. Another note said, "His name is Thierry, you have got to find him." _Was that the guy in her dream? –The one with the white blond hair and sad; loving eyes?_ Leigh wondered. Leigh shook her head wondering if she was going crazy, but somehow she didn't think so. It was if she had memories of a past life locked away and they were dying to get out.

Leigh tried to do her homework, but couldn't concentrate. Finally she sighed in frustration. She was going to have to find a solution to her problem and soon.

The next; day Leigh and Cat were up in Leigh's room together, when Leigh looked up. "Cat," said Leigh.

"Yes?" asked Cat, after a minute when Leigh did not continue.

"You know those dreams I've been having?" asked Leigh. Cat nodded and waited for her friend to continue. "Well I think the dreams are trying to tell me something."

"Like what?" Cat asked.

"I'm not absolutely sure, but I want you to hypnotize me and ask me some questions. Find out what the problem is," said Leigh. She went on to explain what she wanted Cat to do.

"But isn't that; dangerous? Especially if you don't know what you are doing and I certainly don't," said Cat, trying to talk her friend out of doing something so risky.

"Please Cat, if I don't find out what is going on inside my head I'm going to go crazy," Leigh pleaded.

Cat sighed and finally nodded. Leigh handed her an old pocket watch that had been her fathers and lay down on the bed. Cat's green eyes looked worried as she began.

"All right; just relax and close your eyes. Now when I count to three you will be asleep, but answer my questions as best you can and when I snap my fingers you will wake up feeling refreshed."

"I will wake up feeling refreshed," Leigh, repeated, now in a trance.

"Now go back in your mind and find out what has been troubling you," said Cat. A tunnel seemed to form in Leigh's mind and sucked her in. Before she knew it she was somewhere else entirely. "I am in the hall of a mansion, I'm not sure where," said Leigh as she looked around. "The hall looks familiar it is as if I have lived here before and walked these halls hundreds of times. There are two people coming down the hall." Leigh kept up the narration as best she could as she got closer to the two people. The two people headed into a den and sat down.

"So Thierry where are we headed?" asked the girl on the couch.

"Well Hannah I thought we could go out to dinner," said the man called Thierry. _ The way Thierry looked at Hannah and the way Hannah looked at Thierry said it all,_ thought Leigh. The woman called Hannah looked about 25 and the man called Thierry looked about 19 maybe 20. The conversation between the two went on for quite some time and during it Leigh learned she was in Las Vegas around the year 2003. "All right Cat, bring me back," called Leigh to her friend back in the real world.

"All right Leigh now when I snap my fingers you will be back in your room feeling refreshed," said Cat, as she snapped her fingers. At first nothing happened then the tunnel appeared and sucked Leigh through it. Before she knew it she was back in her room. Leigh sat up and looked at her friend.

"So did you find out what you needed to know?" asked Cat.

"I think so and I've got to call Las Vegas Nevada," said Leigh. "Now all I have to do is call the operator have her connect me to the Las Vegas operator and ask for the number of a Thierry Descouedres."

Leigh dialed a 0 on the phone, with, Cat standing over her shoulder and waited for a reply. Nowadays considering the year was 2149 they had phones with video a screen. Finally the operator came on and asked, "How may I help you young lady?"

"Could you connect to the Las Vegas operator, please," requested Leigh, politely.

"One moment," said the operator.

A moment later the operator of Las Vegas appeared on Leigh's video screen, "How may I help you?" asked the operator.

"I am looking for a phone number for a Thierry Descouedres," said Leigh. _I just hope his number is not unlisted,_ thought Leigh

"One moment please," said the operator. A few minutes later the phone began to ring and after the third ring the line was activated.

A face appeared on the screen. She looked like a young woman about 25, with silvery-brown hair and hazel eyes. And for some reason Leigh felt as if she knew her. "May I help you?" asked the young woman.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Thierry Descouedres," said Leigh, calmly, although she was quivering inside.

"May I ask who is calling?" asked the woman.

"Leigh Thornson."

"I will tell him when he gets in. If you will leave your number," Leigh sighed and silently brushed her hair out of her face, away from her birthmark. In other words thank you for calling, but don't call again without an appointment.

The lady on the screen silently gasped when she saw the birthmark. "One moment please," said the lady, as she hurriedly turned away from the screen so Leigh would not see her shocked expression. As she disappeared from the screen Leigh sat back wondering what the hell had happened. Leigh could hear the woman calling Thierry's name over the connection.

He appeared suddenly out of one of the rooms in his mansion and asked what the matter was. The girl whispered something in his ear and a shocked looked crossed his face. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, she has the birthmark."

Thierry quickly walked over to the phone and sat down in front of the screen. What he saw made him gasp. Except for the lighter hair, darker skin and blue eyes, she looked almost like Hannah. And at almost the same moment on the other end of the connection Leigh gasped. It was the man from her dream. She wondered why she hadn't noticed when she was hypnotized.

"Leigh," Thierry began, calmly although he was quivering inside, "I understand you've been looking for me."

"Yes I have, Mr. Descouedres," said Leigh.

"Call me Thierry everyone else does. Now what can I do for you?"

"I have a feeling you are the center of all my troubles Thierry," Leigh began.

"Oh," inquired Thierry, calmly, trying to keep the excitement he felt from showing on his face. And Leigh began to explain it all to him. As; she talked Thierry listened with half an ear as he stared at her. As for Leigh she found she enjoyed talking to him, it was almost like she had known him all her life.

"I will explain everything when I come down in a few days. Where are you?" asked Thierry.

"Castle Rock Maine," said Leigh, as she gave him her home address. Thierry nodded and signed off. When he cut the phone off; he couldn't keep a grin from spreading on his face.

"Are you nuts?" asked Cat, as Leigh cut the connection on the other end. You don't even know if you can trust the guy and you just gave him your home address."

Leigh shrugged and said, "I don't know Cat I just have this feeling that he can be trusted. It's like we've known each other all our lives."

Cat sighed and muttered under her breath, "I hope you are right my friend, I hope you are right." Then she left Leigh to her thoughts.

That night the dreams started again, but this time they were different. She saw herself as a woman in older times by the name of Hana of the Three Rivers. She soon realized this is where she and Thierry had first met. She also soon realized that Thierry was a vampire, although for some reason that did not frighten her. As her dreams continued she dreamed about her past lives and about her most recent life before this one. She and Thierry had been together then. Thierry had been waiting for her to be born again and then he had started to search for her, but this time she had found him. He was her soulmate, her best friend, someone who would love her always, even when she was stupid. Leigh smiled in her sleep and by morning she knew almost everything Hannah Snow had known about her past lives and the Night World.

When she woke up on Saturday morning at 8:30 a.m. she felt more refreshed then she had in a long time. She got up, got dressed and decided to go outside for a walk. "I'm going for a walk," she told her mom, as she headed outside. As she started to walk along the beach someone approached her silently. Leigh didn't turn as someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Hello Thierry," said Leigh, quietly.

"How'd you know it was me?" asked Thierry, in surprise.

"Because no one can approach me half as quietly as a vampire," said Leigh, she stated the fact simply, but a shocked looked crossed Thierry's face.

"And you're not afraid of me?" asked Thierry, just as quietly, as he came and walked beside her.

"No, because I have a hundred different selves whispering to me that you mean me no harm and that you are my soulmate," said Leigh, simply.

"Yes, I have been looking for you for a long time, but instead of me finding you, you found me," said Thierry, quietly.

He kissed her then and Leigh was surprised, but didn't resist. But as soon as bare skin touched, bare skin, there was like an electrical flash between them and they were in each other's mind. Leigh could feel how Thierry felt about her and what she saw made her smile. He thought of her like a poet thinks of the moon and the stars in ridiculous hyperbole. Which was completely silly, but if he wanted to think of her that way then Leigh couldn't object. But that representation had dimmed in the last life to be replaced by something more realistic. She didn't take time to marvel at the weirdness of it all. She just took advantage of it. Love spilled from her and into Thierry and the more she gave the more he returned. _I love you, Leigh,_ Thierry told her telepathically.

_I love you to, more then I've ever loved anybody in my life. Isn't that strange considering we've just met,_ Leigh said, also telepathically. _I feel like I've known you all my life and in a way I guess I have._ They were kneeling in the sand by then, holding each other.

Thierry seemed to grin in relief in her mind and then said, _So you remember our past and you don't hate me for what I did to you?_

_ I could never hate you and I feel for you after what Maya kept doing to you century after century, it's disgusting. I never knew anyone could hate that much. I love you more then life itself and I've been searching for you for a long, long time._

Thierry seemed to mentally shrug and grin at the same time. _That's what kept Maya so vibrant after thousands of years. It was the hate she had for you and me both, but I'm glad that she is finally gone and the hatred went with her._

_ You must have the patience of a saint to wait for me to be born again,_ said Leigh.

Thierry grinned at that, remembering Hannah had said almost exactly the same thing. _I will admit it hasn't been easy being separated from your soulmate can be pure torture. I loved Hannah more then anything in this world and when she died I wanted to die to, but I couldn't because of my promise to her just before she died. She made me promise to wait for her to be born again, even if it took two hundred years._

_ And you fulfilled your promise,_ said Leigh.

_Yes,_ said Thierry. They stopped talking after that and just enjoyed each other's company as they explored each other's mind. Finally Leigh broke away, but regretfully and stood up. "I hate to say this, but if I don't get back to the house my mom is going to wonder what happened to me." Thierry nodded sad to see her going, but he would see her again he promised himself. "Why we meet at the Hardee's say in two hours?" suggested Leigh.

"All right," said Thierry. He kissed her again and it was a few minutes before they broke apart. As Leigh walked away she waved until she was out of sight and as she disappeared Thierry couldn't keep himself from grinning. Leigh had just made him one of the happiest men in the world.

Two hours later Leigh sat in the Hardee's waiting for Thierry to arrive. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed him. Even though she had only known him a few hours, it seemed like she had known him forever. As she sat that someone approached her, "Hi Leigh, what are you doing here?" asked a voice, as the man who had spoken sat down beside her.

Leigh groaned silently, Ridge Redfern was the last person she wanted to see right now. "Ridge would you go somewhere? I'm waiting for someone," said Leigh, starting to get annoyed at his constant persistence.

"Who are you waiting for?" asked Ridge.

"That is none of your business now leave; or I will," said Leigh, beginning to get angry.

An angry look crossed Ridge's face and he grabbed her arm, roughly. "Let go of me Ridge," whispered Leigh, savagely. People were starting to turn in their direction wondering what all the commotion was about.

Suddenly a man approached their table and put his hand on Ridge's shoulder, quietly. "I suggest you do as the lady has requested and let her go," said the man, quietly. Even though the man never raised his voice there was a hidden threat behind it. There was a look of pure anger in his eyes, which said he would carry out his threat if Ridge didn't let her go.

"Oh, Thierry I'm so glad to see you," said Leigh, in relief. Ridge let go of her arm slowly and turned the man called Thierry.

"Thierry? Lord of the Night World? So this is whom you were waiting for Leigh? What does he have that I don't?" asked Ridge, angrily.

"First of all," responded Thierry, just as quietly as he had been talking through the whole incident, "I have manners and secondly I would never harm a lady. Now I suggest you leave, before I call the police on you for molesting her."

Ridge got out of his chair and looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it. Then he slowly walked out the door, vowing Leigh would be his.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" asked Thierry as he sat down.

"No, I'm fine," said Leigh.

"Why was he bothering you?" asked Thierry, still talking quietly.

"He's been; wanting to go out with me for months. I keep turning him down because I think he's a jerk," said Leigh. Thierry nodded and turned his thoughts towards other subjects. He and Leigh talked for hours. Neither one wanted to leave the other. But finally Leigh glanced at her watch and sighed, "I'm afraid I have to go. My mom is going to be worried about me if I don't get home soon."

Thierry nodded and gently took her arm and escorted her to her car.

That night Leigh tried to sit in the den and watch TV. Her mom was not home and Leigh tried to get herself to relax. The only problem was that she missed Thierry too much. She had tried to keep her mind off of him for hours, but it was difficult to think about anything else, considering she had just found her soulmate. She thought about the way his short, white-blond hair, hung over his forehead, his dark loving eyes and his lips, how they felt against her own. Leigh got up opened the door and walked outside. She sighed, only to sense someone was watching her. She searched the darkness quickly then relaxed as Thierry walked into view. He was wearing a T-shirt, jeans, a leather jacket and boots. The boots were self-lacing and the jacket dried itself when it was wet, plus shrunk or enlarged to fit the person it was on.

"Thierry I was just thinking about you," said Leigh, as she hugged him. It was amazing at how close they had become in such a short time.

I know, I could sense your disquiet as I walked up," said Thierry, as he hugged her back and kissed her on the lips.

"I just missed you that's; all. I've tried not to think about you for hours, but found it nearly impossible," said Leigh, honestly.

"That's the way it is with soulmates. I've missed you to and that is why I'm here now," said Thierry.

Leigh kissed him and for awhile no more words were said as they sat in the porch swing.

"Something is bothering you," said Thierry, as they finally broke apart.

"Yes," said Leigh, slowly. It amazed her how Thierry could be so perceptive when it came to how she was feeling.

"Well what is it?" asked Thierry, in a concerned tone.

"It's just that this guy Ridge is bothering me," said Leigh.

"You mean the guy that almost hurt you," said Thierry, with anger in his tone about how that guy treated a lady. "Did you know Ridge was a vampire?—From one of the strongest and oldest families actually."

"Oh?—that could make him ten times as dangerous couldn't it?" said Leigh then paused before she continued. "You know, I've brushed him off dozens of times in the last few months, but he just doesn't give up. He worries me sometimes."

"Do you think he could do something stupid?" asked Thierry, worriedly.

"I don't know, I just don't know," said Leigh thoughtfully. "He's the most popular guy in school. It is a real honor to get asked out by him at least in the other girls; opinions, but I think he is arrogant, childish when he doesn't get his way and downright abusive at times."

"That can be a dangerous combination if you don't know how to control it. Especially in a vampire," said Thierry, even more worried then he had been before. Leigh nodded, but then Thierry spoke again, but quietly. "I want you to be careful when you go back to that school Monday. Avoid him if you can and if you can't then be careful what you say to him." Leigh nodded and for a while no more words were said.

The next day Leigh went to church with her mother, but she could not concentrate on the sermon. All she could think about was Thierry. Her mother looked at her worriedly, wondering why her daughter was so fidgety of late, but she said nothing as she continued to listen to the service. After church Leigh got in the car and stared out the window as her mother drove. Now days, cars flew through the air instead of actually rolling on the ground.

What is wrong with you? You've seemed so restless the last couple of days," said her mother, glancing at her worriedly.

"It's just this guy at school whose been bothering me," said Leigh, but that was only part of the problem the other was Thierry, but she didn't mention him. "His name is Ridge Redfern and he's a real jerk. He's been hounding me for months to go out with him. I've always turned him down and yet he never gives up."

"Have you tried talking to him?" asked her mother.

"Yes, I have repeatedly and it doesn't seem to get through that thick skull of his, that I'm not interested in him," said Leigh. "I've done everything except beat it into that skull of his and send the guy smoke signals."

"Well I don't know what to tell you," said her mother.

Leigh sighed and continued to stare out the window, thinking of Thierry.

Over the next few weeks Leigh avoided Ridge like the plague and she and Thierry spent a great deal of time together, when she wasn't studying for finals. But every time she went somewhere with or without someone she felt eyes watching her and she wondered if it wasn't just her imagination, but finally she realized it wasn't. She suspected Thierry felt it to, but said nothing for fear of upsetting her. She also suspected it was Ridge following her, waiting for her to be alone, but she never was. She always left the house with her mother or Thierry or Cat.

But finally on the day right after graduation from high school Leigh was headed home alone, when she noticed a car in her rear view mirror. "Oh no, it's Ridge," Leigh muttered to herself. She recognized his red and white striped sports car. Leigh silently speeded up trying to outrun him, but Ridge's car was a suped up sports hover car, while hers was not. She didn't have a prayer of outrunning him.

_Thierry,_ she called out in her mind, _I'm in trouble._

There was no reply at first and Leigh was afraid that the distance was too great for telepathy to work. _Where are you?_ Finally came; the reply. Unknown to Leigh, Thierry had been following her just to keep an eye on her, for he had sensed the eyes watching her.

_I'm about 5 miles from where I live, on the north road,_ Leigh said. _Ridge is chasing me in a red and white suped up sports car. I can't out run him and I have a feeling he's trying to run me down._

_ I'll be there as soon as I can, try to lose him or at least keep your distance from him,_ Thierry said as he drove his rented car down the road where she was. Thierry finally broke the connection, just as Leigh felt a jolt and she knew no more as her car crashed into the side of the deserted rode. "No," Thierry screamed, as he felt her lose consciousness, through their connection. Thierry barely managed to keep control of his rented car as he felt Leigh crash in his mind. He drove his rented car as fast as he could to the scene of the accident.

Two minutes later Thierry arrived at the scene of the accident to find her car a wreck at the side of the road and no sign of the other car. Thierry tried to open the door, but it was stuck, so finally using his vampire strength he ripped the door off its hinges. He climbed inside and gently picked Leigh up and carried her out of the car. He checked her injuries and groaned at what he found. Internal; bleeding, a broken leg, at least three cracked ribs and a fractured neck. Even with today's medical technology she was not going to make it and less he got her to a hospital and soon. The only problem was they were at least 20 miles away from the nearest hospital. Leigh woke up suddenly and groaned. Her head hurt, one of her legs was broken, she couldn't move her neck and it felt as though her ribs were on fire. How badly am I hurt?" Leigh asked hoarsely as she saw Thierry staring down at her worriedly.

Thierry sighed before he responded, knowing it was know use to keep the truth from her. "You're very badly hurt Leigh and there is nothing I can do for you. The nearest hospital is at least 20 miles away."

"Am I dying?" asked Leigh, strangely calm about it.

"Yes," responded Thierry, sadly, "The only way I can see out of it is to turn you into a vampire, but I don't want to do that."

"Do it," whispered Leigh, almost losing consciousness.

"Are you sure?" asked Thierry. "Once we start this there is no turning back and vampires don't come back once they are killed," said Thierry, making sure she understood the consequences of her actions.

"Look it is the only way I am going to live and I don't ever want to leave you alone again. I love you more then anything more then I have loved anybody, even my parents. Do it so we can be together," said Leigh, couching up blood as she finished saying what she had to say.

A silent tear rolled down Thierry's cheek and he moved them both away from the wreck that was Leigh's car, then leaned down and gently kissed her neck. Leigh felt the moment his control broke and she just relaxed and did not resist. _Do not be afraid,_ Thierry told her telepathically. _I will not hurt you. What I am doing is taking some of your blood and then I will give you some of mine, but if I take too much or give you too much the consequences could be disastrous._ The connection, Leigh noticed somewhat groggily, seemed even stronger as Thierry drank her blood. _I wonder why that is?_ Leigh did not respond, but she was still strangely calm. She trusted Thierry more then she had ever trusted anybody in her life and she knew he would do his best not to harm her. Silently she sent him a message that she loved and trusted him and he responded in kind. Thierry drank her blood savoring its taste but finally 10 minutes later he broke away.

He ran a fingernail across his wrist slowly, until he drew blood. He lifted Leigh's head and she took a drink slowly. She noticed it tasted sweet. What she was getting was the power of life, a blood so ancient that it had been around since the beginning of time. She was becoming something that had existed for thousands of years. She could feel the blood racing through her system over riding everything. She felt strangely drowsy, clear and calm, but she wasn't hurting anymore.

Thierry gently lifted her and carried her to his car, leaving the burning wreck of her car far behind. A few minutes later Thierry arrived at the hotel and he gently took her out of his car and carried her inside. He put her on the bed, and gently covered her with a sheet. He kissed her forehead then sat down beside her, not even changing his bloodstained clothes. He just hoped he had given her enough—he thought he had. They would have to do it again in a few hours and finish what they had begun. Her birthmark had; began to fade as the vampire blood took over, soon it would be gone entirely. Thierry stroked her fading birthmark gently.

A few hours later Thierry gently bit her neck again and took some more of her blood. Leigh did not wake up doing it all. Then he very gently retracted his teeth and gently shook Leigh, she looked up groggily. "Here you need to drink some more," said Thierry. He had already slit his wrist again and blood ran down it. He lifted Leigh's head gently and she drank again slowly savoring its taste. Finally Thierry laid her back down on the bed and she was asleep again instantly. Finally he moved away from the bed and called the sheriff, telling him about the accident. The sheriff knew about vampires so Thierry asked him to come right over.

A few minutes later there came a knock on Thierry's hotel room door and Thierry opened it allowing the sheriff to enter. "What can I do for you Mr. Descouedres?" asked the sheriff.

"You know I'm a vampire right?" asked Thierry, seriously. When the sheriff nodded he continued. "There was an accident out near Leigh Thornson's house."

Yeah I just heard about that, it's a real sad case, poor girl. We went out to the sight and found no body, must of burned up when the fuel tank exploded," said the sheriff.

"No the body did not burn up in that accident it is here," said Thierry, pointing towards the bed.

"Is she dead?" asked the sheriff, glancing at the girl lying on the bed.

"No, I had to turn her into a vampire to save her life. I did it with her consent of course. What I need from you, is that you find a body that is so badly burned that it is unrecognizable and claim it is Leigh. A coroner verifies it and I take Leigh home with me. To everybody in this town she is dead the victim of an unfortunate accident, and we can live peacefully," said Thierry.

"Why are you doing this?" asked the sheriff, wanting to understand Thierry's reasons.

"She is my soulmate that's why. About 75 years ago I watched as Hannah Snow my soulmate died of old age, but she made me promise to wait for her to be born again and Leigh is that person. I love her more then anything in this world."

"I'll see what I can do," said the Sheriff nodding. He understood completely, but it didn't make his job any easier. "On the condition that you leave this town and never return," said the sheriff as he got up to leave. "By the way do you know who is responsible for this so called accident?"

"Yes it was Ridge Redfern," said Thierry a hidden anger in his voice. He wanted to kill that vampire for what he had done to Leigh, but he wouldn't, he would let the law handle it.

"Oh no, It just had to be him didn't it?—One of the most influential families in this area—damn. Why would he do such a thing?" asked the sheriff.

"Because Leigh kept turning him down when he asked her out and I guess he finally just snapped from the rejection. Plus it is known that his father was a mad vampire who kept killing other vampires," said Thierry. By the way, here," said Thierry handing the sheriff a small bag, with a needle in it.

"Like father, like son?" asked the sheriff, shaking his head. "What is this anyway?"

"It has a small cluster of Leigh's cells on it so the coroner can identify the body," said Thierry.

You've thought of everything haven't you?" asked the sheriff.

Thierry shrugged, "I try besides I've had a few thousand years of practice in thinking of everything."

The sheriff nodded, took the bag. He shook Thierry's hand and left. Thierry went over to the bed took off his clothes and silently lay down beside Leigh. In moments he was fast asleep.

Leigh awoke feeling strange. She felt stronger, better then she ever felt in her whole life, but she was also hungry, not for food, but for blood. She was also in perfect control of her body, she could smell better, hear better and see better then any human had ever been able to. Leigh got up slowly, trying not to wake Thierry and went into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror over the bathroom sink. Her hair was a mess, her face was streaked with dirt, but the strange thing was that she no longer had the birthmark that had plagued her all her life. She stroked her cheek, slowly where the birthmark had been until she began to feel like she was suffocating. _Thierry,_ she called.

Thierry awoke instantly at her mental call, _What's wrong?_

_I feel like I can't breathe, what is wrong with me?_ Leigh asked.

Thierry groaned before he answered her also telepathically, _You need to get some blood or your cells will start to die from lack of oxygen._ Thierry got up quickly and pulled on his clothes then opened the door and looked around. He saw a man coming his way and using his mental abilities influenced him inside. The man sat down on the edge of the bed at Thierry's mental command and Leigh could actually smell the blood running through his veins. Just at the thought of blood her teeth began to sharpen and she bit his neck. Instantly her mouth was filled with the warm, coppery blood. She drank and drank and drank and didn't want to quit, but Thierry quietly put a hand on her shoulder. "That is enough," said Thierry, in a commanding tone of voice.

Leigh looked up quickly and realized what she had almost done. "Oh Thierry I almost killed that man," said Leigh after they had shown the man out. Thierry used his mental abilities to make him forget the incident and to tell him all he needed was sleep.

Thierry kissed her and said, "Your instincts are too good, I don't believe you would have killed him. Leigh said nothing, but a silent tear ran down her cheek. Thierry gently wiped the tear away and kissed her again. "Why are you so good to me?"

Thierry did not respond, but led her gently to the bed where they both laid down. Thierry made love to her then and Leigh did not resist. Thierry started to kiss her neck and Leigh kissed his mouth. Pretty soon they seemed to be devouring each other with kisses. Thierry's kisses were gentle, for he was afraid of hurting her, but Leigh's were not quite so gentle. Leigh began to unbutton Thierry shirt, slowly, nearly torturing him. Finally the shirt was off and Thierry threw it on the floor. Thierry started to undo her dress, going just as slowly as she had, until she was practically screaming at him to hurry up. Finally the dress was off and joined Thierry's shirt on the floor. Thierry fondled her breast, but gently and kissed her nipples, until Leigh groaned with pleasure. Leigh kissed his chest and soon seemed to be devouring him with kisses.

Passion rose between them and they started really kissing then, Leigh's tongue entered his mouth and massaged the roof of it and then intertwined with his tongue, saliva, mixing with, saliva. She was not afraid of his teeth, considering she was now a vampire to. Thierry panted and started to kiss her more private areas, until Leigh returned the favor, by taking off his pants and his underwear and doing the same thing to him that he had done to her. Finally Thierry rolled on top of her and entered her, trying to be as gentle as possible and Leigh groaned with ecstasy. Finally two hours later they lay back sated to their very souls and absolutely exhausted. Soon afterwards they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Two hours later Leigh awoke to Thierry stroking her back. Leigh grinned up at him and Thierry returned it with a smile of his own. "I think I am going to go get a shower," said Leigh. "I'm a mess." She got up and headed for the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you?" inquired Thierry, mischievously.

Leigh looked at him strangely for a moment then shrugged not sure what he had in mind, but anxious to find out. They both entered the bathroom and Leigh started the shower. She stepped inside and let the hot water run over her body, suddenly she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and start to massage her back. Leigh groaned in pleasure as they both stood there under the hot water. Leigh kissed him and he continued his massage with difficulty as Leigh started to kiss his neck, his chest and his lips. She finally began to massage his shoulders and his neck muscles, kissing them as she went. He groaned in ecstasy and they were finally done an hour later. Leigh managed to wash her hair and her body doing all this, extremely appetizing interplay.

When they got out of the tub finally Leigh dried her hair with a towel and put on a pair of jeans that belonged to Thierry. They shrunk immediately to fit her waist, but the legs were still a bit long, so she rolled them up. She put on an old, white T-shirt of his and tucked it into the pants. It looked extra big on her, but at least it was clean. She brushed her hair with his brush, until it shone. Thierry put on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt with buttons. He tucked the shirt into the waist of his jeans and then he put on the pair of boots he had been wearing earlier, while Leigh put back on her tennis shoes which had managed to escape getting to dirty from the car accident.

A few minutes later they were both presentable and Leigh asked, "How am I going to get out of here without being seen?"

"We'll wait until nightfall then take the back roads out to the airport," said Thierry. He turned on the TV and listened to the news. There was a report on Leigh's car accident and he listened to it closely, checking for anything abnormal.

_"There was a terrible car accident yesterday," the reporter was saying. "Her name was Leigh Thornson and she was driving home from her high school graduation when a red and white striped sports car rammed her. The car is said to have belonged to Ridge Redfern who at this point can't be found by the police to be questioned. Her family and friends will be mourning this accident for years to come and I hope they catch this diseased manic who did this to a teenager. Apparently the body burned up when the car exploded and all the police found were her charred remains. This is Deanna Thompson channel 3 news."_

Thierry turned off the set and sat back satisfied, with a slight grin on his lips. "Okay what did you do?" asked Leigh, looking at him suspiciously.

"What makes you think I did anything?" inquired Thierry, innocently.

"Because I know you, that's why. So what did you do?" Leigh repeated, looking at him suspiciously.

"I simply told the sheriff to find a body that was so badly burned it couldn't be identified as you on its own and I also took a cluster of your cells and gave them to the sheriff, so that the burned body could be identified as you, just in case something like this happened. I am always prepared for any occasion. Now I think it is time for me to call a friend of mine and get you a disguise." Thierry took out his cellular phone and silently dialed a number. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and when Thierry opened it he found a package waiting for him. He brought it inside and opened it. Inside was a belt of some kind.

"What's that?" inquired Leigh, looking at the strange belt. It was done in some kind of silver mental with a green stone of some kind in the center.

"It's a hologram belt it will make you look like anybody or anything." Thierry took out the control and looked it over quickly. He pressed a few buttons and the stone in the center of the belt lit up like a miniature nova. "Here put it on," said Thierry, handing it to her.

Leigh put it on and instantly she was covered in a glowing light, which then disappeared after a few seconds. It also shrunk to fit her waist. Leigh looked in the bathroom mirror to find herself looking totally different from her usual self. She had black hair and green eyes. Her skin was a lot darker then it usually was. And she was a bit broader, but not fat. "And this is all an illusion?" When Thierry nodded Leigh laughed, "It sure looks real."

"That's the point, it ought to fool anybody even the cops," said Thierry.

Leigh took of the belt and her own face reappeared, "Thierry this is marvelous, sometimes I wonder how people got by without all this technology years ago."

Thierry laughed and said, "They managed, especially since they didn't know what they were missing."

They laid down then and made love again after that and slept for a few hours.

That night

Thierry and Leigh emerged from their room and Leigh went to the car while Thierry checked out. In just a few minutes they were on their way to the airport and his private jet. Nobody stopped them, or even recognized the lady sitting beside the handsome man. Finally within half an hour they were soaring through the clouds. "You know I need to get a message to Cat somehow and tell her that I'm okay. She knows about you anyway and I would hate for her to mourn me for nothing."

"We'll see what we can do the minute we get home to Las Vegas," said Thierry, understanding completely, he knew how it felt to miss friends and to have them mourn you as dead. They sat back and relaxed then for the rest of the trip. All too soon they landed at the Las Vegas airport.

They exited the plane to find a limo and Nilsson waiting for them. Nilsson hadn't changed over the years Leigh noticed he still had his long brown hair and dark eyes. "Welcome home," said Nilsson to Thierry and Leigh, holding the door of the limo open for them to enter. The whole house had been prepared for their arrival home and they all knew about Leigh and what had happened. Thierry tended to keep his people informed.

"Thank you Nilsson," Thierry responded.

They entered the limo and Nilsson closed the door behind them. The ride to the mansion was short, but to Leigh it seemed to take forever. She was afraid things had changed dramatically from what she remembered and that she would know nobody. Nilsson finally turned in the drive of Thierry's mansion and Leigh looked around as best she could out the car window. The black roses in the stained glass were still there along with the original brickwork. _The outside hadn't changed much over the years,_ Leigh decided.

The car finally sat down on the driveway and Thierry got out first and then helped Leigh out. Leigh looked around some more as she and Thierry walked up the drive. As they neared the door, it opened and out stepped somebody, Leigh recognized instantly.

"Lupe," Leigh said as she sprinted towards her friend.

The two friends hugged for they had not seen each other in 75 years. "I was afraid you would not remember me," Lupe, told Leigh.

"How could I ever forget one of, my dearest friends?" Leigh asked her.

Lupe shrugged, not knowing the answer to that one and they entered the house together, with Thierry following close behind.

Thierry and her; had a quiet dinner together in the dining room. Leigh was again getting used to the splendor that Thierry lived in, but she still worried about her friend Cat, who would be absolutely heartbroken, that her best friend was dead. She had to find a way to get a message to her, without anybody else finding out. Leigh picked at her food not really hungry. Considering she was now a vampire she didn't really need to eat regular food, but she still loved to when she wasn't worried. Thierry noticed her distress and slowly took her hand in his own, "I know you are worried about Cat, but I might have a solution."

"What?" asked Leigh; eagerly.

"I'll send a messenger and he will be given instruction that he is to give the message to no one except to Cat," said Thierry. "And you will tell your friend to burn the message after she reads it, that way there is no evidence that there ever was a message."

Leigh nodded and went to compose a message right away.

The next day a messenger knocked on the door of Cat's house. A woman in her 50's opened the door. The man looked her over and realized that this must be the mother. "Yes, how may I help?"

"I'm looking for a Cat Popitrani," said the man. "I have a message for her."

"I'm her mother I'll give it to her," said the woman.

"I have my orders ma'am and they are to put it only in the hands of your daughter," said the man, politely.

The women nodded and then called her daughters name, "Cat you have a visitor."

Cat came down the stairs slowly and the man could see she had been crying. Cat wiped tears away as she approached the door. The man handed her an envelope and whispered in her ear, Cat nodded her face not changing expressions. She thanked the man and then headed upstairs to read the letter in the privacy of her room. She ripped the letter open slowly and unfolded it.

Dear Cat,

"I am writing you to let you know that I did not die in that fatal car accident, no matter what you might of heard, but before I go on you must swear to yourself that you will never reveal what I am about to tell you." The letter seemed to pause then continued, "Thierry saved me and turned me into a vampire. It was the only way to save my life for I was badly injured when Ridge ran me off the rode. I am now living happily at Thierry's Las Vegas mansion and am happier then I have ever been before. Do not fret for me my dear and true friend I am happy in this life and my only regret is that it had to be done this way and that I am causing my mom so much grief. I will miss you, but I hope to hear from you soon."

Your friend now and always,

Leigh

P.S. Burn this letter after you read it and; leave no evidence that I am alive and well.

Cat read the letter again and again then she almost laughed at the absurdity of it. Her friend was alive, only thing is she could tell no one. Cat slowly ripped the letter into as many pieces as she could manage then put them in a drawer until she could burn them.

Cat practically whooped for joy as she thought of Leigh living the good life in Las Vegas. _Her friend was alive, her friend was alive,_ she just kept repeating to herself. Cat quickly penned a reply and mailed it to the address on the envelope, leaving the name space blank. Those at the Las Vegas mansion would know who it was for.

A few days later at the Las Vegas mansion

A letter arrived with no name on the envelope, only with the address and return address. Nilsson delivered it to Leigh right away, because that had been the arrangement. Leigh ripped it open and unfolded the letter.

Dear Leigh,

I am glad to hear that you are okay, although at first I was shocked to hear that you were not dead, then overjoyed. I hope you are doing well and I hope I hear from you soon. I'm sorry this had to happen to you Leigh, but I am glad you are happy. I have some of your CD's that I told your mother you said I could have if anything should ever happen to you and I am sending them to you, as well as your CD player and a few other things.

Your friend now and always,

Cat

Thierry came and sat down beside her as she finished her letter. Leigh folded it carefully and put it away. "A letter from Cat?" inquired Thierry.

"Yes," said Leigh, happily. "She said, she is sending me a few things like some of my CD's and my CD player and I don't know what else." Her CD player was an ancient piece of equipment that she had gotten one year for her birthday. They didn't really make them anymore in fact they had stopped about 50 years ago.

"CD's I didn't even know they still made them," said Thierry, remembering.

"They really don't," said Leigh. "I got mine from my father, because he knew I was interested in antiques and hey if it works it's just as good as some of the systems they have today."

"What ever happened to you father," inquired Thierry, quietly.

"He left when I was only 10, because he and mom got in an argument. He never came back," said Leigh, quietly, sadly.

Thierry gently put his arm around her and hugged her close to him. Leigh put her head on his shoulder and they cuddled like that for over an hour. Leigh smiled up at him sadly and he kissed her forehead, gently. Leigh was taking to being a vampire very well and Thierry was amazed at how well she took to it. She didn't like sucking blood out of people, but as long as he was always there to supervise she didn't seem to mind as much.

_I love you Thierry, I think I always have every since I was Hana of the Three Rivers,_ said Leigh.

_I love you to, ever since the first time I met you as Hana of the Three Rivers,_ said Thierry.

_I know there was some kind of weird attraction between us, wasn't there. You know it's strange, but I have all of Hannah's memories, as well as those in my past lives and I get the impression that, it was destiny that brought us together. Or fate or whatever you want to call it,_ said Leigh.

_Yes I guess it was destiny and I am glad it brought us together, because I don't think I could have survived all these years, all those centuries without you,_ said Thierry.

_Oh Thierry you are so sweet. Why you are so good to me I don't know, I don't deserve it I'm sure, but all I do know is that I love you more then anything and we are going to have centuries together to love and discover new things. I will never leave you that I swear, right here and now,_ said Leigh.

A silent tear ran down Thierry's cheek as she finished her little speech. And he was again grateful that she was his and that she loved him as much as he loved her. He kissed her then and for a while no more words, telepathic or otherwise were spoken.

Over the next few days Leigh explored the mansion a discovered a lot had changed, but a lot had stayed the same to. She spent a lot of time with Thierry also, making love and talking about any number of things. One day a few weeks after Leigh got there, Thierry came into her room.

"What can I do for you," Leigh asked Thierry, as she looked up from the book she was reading. Even though they had most books on disk now, she didn't have a computer, so she had to buy the paper copy, although they were more expensive then the disks themselves. Oh they had computers around the house, but she didn't want to use somebody else's.

Leigh noticed that over the last couple of weeks that some of the eternal sadness that had been in Thierry's eyes seemed to have disappeared and she was glad that she had helped to do that. Thierry handed her a small package and Leigh took it from him slowly. She opened it and inside was a bracelet. It was made of diamonds, emeralds, sapphires, and ruby's all set in gold. "Thierry it's beautiful," said Leigh, gasping at the breathtaking site.

"I'm glad you like it," said Thierry, smiling at her reaction. Leigh kissed him then and pulled him into the bed beside her. Thierry didn't resist and Leigh, to show him, her appreciation made love to him. "Well, maybe I ought to give you presents everyday if this is how you are going to react to them," said Thierry, half seriously, two hours later.

"Oh, Thierry you've given me so much already. You gave me new life when I was dying, you have shared your life, your home and your bed with me and now you have given me this beautiful bracelet," said Leigh, with feeling.

"I would do anything for you Leigh, even pour out my blood right here and now if it would save your life," said Thierry, softly.

"I know you would and that is one of the reasons why I love you, because you are so real and honest and good and would do anything for me, while other guys I dated couldn't care less if something happened to me," said Leigh, also softly.

"Well then they are all fools and frauds," said Thierry. "For any guy who couldn't see that you were someone special." Leigh kissed him again and for awhile nothing more was said.

Over the next few months Leigh blended well into a house full of vampires, the only difference seemed to be that she was Thierry's soulmate so that others treated her with more respect then they did each other. Leigh hadn't left the house in over two months and that was only to make sure that no one was looking for her. Of course without her birthmark they probably wouldn't recognize her. Thierry had even gone as far as to have papers made up to state that her name was Leigh Descouedres and they had actually gotten legally married. Leigh remembered that day well.

_Flashback_

_ It had started a month and a half ago. . . Leigh had been listening to the news._

_ "When we come back, we will tell you about a murder that happened in Castle Rock just two weeks ago," said the newswoman._

_ Three minutes later the woman returned._

_ "Just two weeks ago, a young teenage girl was supposedly murdered, but is that fact or fiction . . .? 5 minutes later when the report was over, Leigh went to find Thierry a worried frown on her brow. As she walked she was so deep in thought that she bumped right into somebody. "Sorry, she muttered and then looked up. It was Thierry. "Oh Thierry I was just looking for you," said Leigh. "We have a problem and a serious one at that."_

_ "What?"_

_ "Apparently we didn't get away as clean as we thought. I just saw a; newscast . . ." Leigh finished telling him the problem 5 minutes later._

_ "Oh dear," Thierry muttered, after she finished. "I need a few days to check my sources maybe it isn't as bad as the news report led us to believe." A few days later Thierry came into their room and sat down on the bed beside her. "It is worse then we were led to believe."_

_ "How so?" asked Leigh, putting down the book she was reading._

_ "Well there's this guy that works for the FBI and he's one of those that refuses to believe what can't be proved scientifically. And he happened to hear about your supposed murder and these types are like blood hounds once they get into it. He'll never give up until he can prove or disprove his theory."_

_ "Terrific one of those," said Leigh, sarcastically._

_ "Marry me," said Thierry, suddenly out of the blue._

_ "What does that have to do with our problem?" asked Leigh, although secretly she was thrilled at the prospect._

_ "For one thing it will change your last name and maybe without your birthmark nobody will recognize you. It will also help me fend off the bloodhounds. Not to mention the most important reason of all I love you and want to marry you. Plus I was going to ask you soon anyway."_

_ Leigh turned away from Thierry slowly not wanting him to see her expression, after a moment she turned back again. "Yes," said Leigh softly. "I will marry you, but not because of the bloodhounds or the people looking for me, but because I love you," said Leigh._

_ Thierry practically whooped for joy then hugged and kissed her. A few days later they; were, married in a small, private ceremony with only Nilsson and Lupe as witnesses. A few days after that somebody knocked on the door of Thierry's house. "What can I do for you?" asked Thierry as he opened the door himself._

_ "I am looking for this girl," said the man, handing Thierry a picture of Leigh. "Have you seen her?"_

_ "Wasn't she supposedly killed in a car accident a few weeks ago?" asked Thierry._

_ "She was supposed to be, but I found evidence that seems to prove otherwise," said the man._

_ "Oh?" asked Thierry calmly, while trying to use mind control on him, but the man's mind was too strong for Thierry to influence him. "No I have not," said Thierry, finally, handing the picture back to him. Just then Leigh came into the den and the man looked at her and then at the picture. She looked almost like the picture._

_ "What is your name young lady?" inquired the man._

_ "Leigh Descouedres," she said calmly, but inside she was shaking in fear. She brushed the hair out of her face. The guy looked at her cheek, but saw no birthmark._

_ "We just married a few days ago," Thierry interrupted, politely. Finally the guy got up to leave, "Uh just out of curiosity what led you to Las Vegas all the way from Castle Rock?" asked Thierry._

_ "There was a guy that said he saw you around town. He knew your name and then I just found out where you lived. I thought there might be a connection, but I guess not," said the guy getting up and leaving them then. _

_ Thierry escorted the man to the door and as the man got in his car and drove away, Thierry read the man's thoughts. Boy is that guy weird. . . The girl sure does look like the girl that was in the accident, could be her twin, except no birthmark. . . She even has the same first name. . . I wonder. . . Naw, there is no way she could have gotten rid of her birthmark it has to be a different girl. . . Finally Thierry could hear no more for the guy was out of range._

_ Thierry closed the door and sat down on the sofa in the living room, breathing hard. He could hardly believe they had gotten away with it, but they had and that was all that mattered. Leigh came and sat beside him kissing him on the lips. _

_ End Flashback_

That night

Leigh and Thierry made love and all seemed right with the universe, as they lay in each other's arms, naked to the world. Leigh snored softly and Thierry just watched her. He knew he would always regret having to turn her into a vampire, but there had been no other choice at the time. It just irked him sometimes that if she was killed now; he would mourn forever, because she would not come back to life. But he swore to himself that he was going to do his best to protect her even if it killed him. Finally Thierry lay down beside her and was asleep within seconds, cuddled beside Leigh. This was not the end, but only the beginning . . .

The End


End file.
